Roswell: Home of Witches
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Roswell and Harry Potter Crossover! Any Max&Liz lovers, turn away now! HermioneRon lovers stay away. Liz is Hermione's cousin and spends a year at Hogwarts. Draco still in the picture. New characters involved. Please check out! I'll review yours! . set in
1. Liz Parker

Chapter One  
  
" You can't leave Liz, I can't last a whole year without you!"  
  
" Don't be a baby, Max, I'll be back for Christmas. I'll just be in a different school, Max, Mum and Dad think it'll be good for me to have the experience."  
  
" But Britain is miles and miles away, Lizzie, please say you'll stay!" pleaded Max.  
  
" Max, I'm going. We need a break anyhow. I need a break. From this whole Tess and your son business."  
  
" I thought Zan was important to you too!"  
  
" Max, he will always be your son, but he will never be mine. I need space and I'm going to have space."  
  
" Does this mean we're over?"  
  
" Did I say that?" she asked.  
  
" Well, no, but-"  
  
" But nothing, Max, let me be. You'll be fine. I'll see you at Christmas." She kissed him on the cheek and walked briskly into the departure lounge.  
  
************  
  
" We are now approaching London Stansted. Will you please fasten your seatbelts for a safe landing, we will be arriving in just under ten minutes."  
  
Liz fastened her seatbelt as she felt her heart leap a second time as the plane dropped altitude. She grabbed a sucky sweet and popped it into her mouth. Sucking out the juice and swallowing hard, Liz felt the blood rising in her ears. Finally, she felt the bump as the plane skidded across the landing strip and grinded to a halt.  
  
" Please remain in your seats until the light is switched off above you. Once this has happened, please remove your luggage from the overhead lockers and take your time in exiting the plane. I hope you had an enjoyable flight here with British Airways. The airhostesses will help you with any troubles at the exits. Thankyou." Said the flight attendant over the speakerphone.  
  
Once Liz had collected all of her luggage from the wheel, she walked to the arrivals exit where her mothers' sister, Julie Granger, her husband George and daughter Hermione were supposed to meet her. She heard a lot about Hermione from her mother the day before she left for England.  
  
Hermione was in the same year as Liz was to be in, 6th year, and was very brainy. In fact, she was the top of her year, as Liz was in Roswell. Hermione attended Hogwarts' School in the English borders. Liz was to join her there.  
  
From the photo that her mother had given her, Liz could see a great likeness between the two sisters. Hermione looked like a pleasant girl, but not in the least bit strange like her friends' back in Roswell.  
  
Liz was looking forward to her year abroad immensely, especially if she was in the same living quarters and her friends. She didn't want to be alone.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hope you lot enjoy this! Please R&R, it really means an awful lot to me!!!! 


	2. Hook, line and sinker

A/N: Found this one the net again, and decided to finish it as I've started a new Harry Potter story that's a bit more advanced. I wrote this after the fourth HP book came out, so I'm changing 6th year, to 7th year, hope you like it!

Chapter Two

As soon as they arrived back to the Granger's house in Kent, Liz felt almost at home. Hermione and herself seemed to have a lot in common, like swotting and reading many books. She had posters of bands Liz loved such as Coldplay, Franz Ferdinand, Evanescence and Nirvana; and books lining her shelves that Liz also found a like in, Amy Tan, C. S. Lewis, J. R. R. Tolkien and Ian Rankin. Her room was mixed with dark purple and blue, with chili peppers lining the windows and pictures; and hangings on the walls.

" What do you think?" asked Hermione politely.

" Fantabulous! You'll never believe it but my room is just like this back home, except mine was more red and with more candles."

" I think you're going to fit right in. My friend is coming here for a few hours, you're welcome to join us." Hermione seemed pleased. Her cousin was like her American double.

" What are you doing?"

" Harry, that's my friend, and I thought we'd do some muggle things today." The word just slipped out, she didn't mean it to. Now Liz had a weird look on her face.

" Muggle? What's that?"

" It's a long story, but I guess you have the right to know."

Liz got comfortable. Hermione just laughed at her, " Not that long."

Hermione sat down on her red beanbag and began to speak. She told her that Hogwarts wasn't a normal school, but one of magic and filled her in on the last six years of her life and the war with Voldemort the year before.

" So the was is over?"

" Yes."

" And you're a witch?"

" Yes." She was afraid of her cousins' reaction.

" That's so cool! I can't believe how alike we are!"

" How come?"

Liz explained the goings on of the last two years and explained that the alien war had only just begun in comparison to the Wizards war that had just ended.

" Let me get this straight," Hermione reasoned, " while you were going out your boyfriend was manipulated by his evil alien wife into sleeping with her, they produced a baby and she took it to Antar. This girl also killed your best friend - who was like a brother to you - and your surviving best friend took her side before finding out the truth when this Tess girl left. Nice friends you have there, Lizzie."

" Max is the one, I know it."

" And how do you know that?"

" I see things when we kiss. Galaxies, alien formations, stuff like that. Somehow, when he healed me in the Crashdown that day, he gave me powers. And I think that's why I'm accepted to your school."

Hermione had her head in her hands. " They didn't tell you, did they?"

" Did who?"

" Your mum and my mum are witches. They both went to Hogwarts as teenagers, only your mum transferred to the American Magic Academy for her last two years. Which means, it is in your bloodline to become a witch. No alien powers could ever be your destiny."

" What? My mum is a witch? After all this arranging with your school, she never told me! I wish I had known when I was younger, so I could have met you sooner and had not gone through all the alien things."

" Destiny, it seemed, is pre-arranged in this world. I believe your mum would have feared for your life over here before Voldemort was killed."

Liz considered this and agreed. " I don't think I'm really that mad at her. She was just keeping me safe."

" I can't believe we're witches together. You are going to love school."

" I hope so."

" Me too. No one at school knows I am part witch, so do not squeal please. I don't want a certain someone finding out." There was a questioning glance from Liz. " But right now, back to Max. He has a kid, I get that. But he slept with someone else and had a child with her while you were still going out. That's pretty bad, manipulated or not."

" Fine. Moreover, you are wondering why we are still together? Truth is, I don't think we are. When I left everybody at the airport, Max and I did not part on good terms. We well, we sort of broke up." Liz looked glum.

Hermione smiled. Liz looked at her, " He asked me if we were over, I said not really. But I now I think we might be. This isn't happy news you know." She finished.

" It is actually." Hermione wore a lop-sided-grin.

" How? How could this possibly be good?"

" I am going to find you a hot British guy for you to go out with, and for Max to feel jealous. We'll get you a digital camera and you can send Maria photos over the internet from Hogsmeade. In fact, we will do it today, with Harry. Harry can look pretty handsome if he wants. I will give you a makeover, and we will send a photo from one of the Internet cafes in town. You have Hotmail?"

" Yeah."

" That'll do then. Right, first things first. Get unpacked and we will look at what looks cool. Once Harry has gone, we can go clothes shopping. How do you feel about a change of style?"

" Yeah, sure, okay. What kind of style though? A big change?"

" Just something to make you look more, well, you. Moreover, we will not be following the crowd. How do you feel about flares?"

Three hours later, there was a knock at the door. Harry. Mrs. Granger opened the door for him, " Hi, is Hermione in?"

" She's just getting Liz settled in, go straight through." She welcomed him inside.

Harry tapped lightly on Hermione's door. Hermione switched off her CD player, which was playing Coldplay's 'Yellow', extra loud. As the door opened, Harry saw there were clothes strewn all over the large bedroom.

" What happened here? It looks like Hurricane Hermione hit again." He smiled. A pillow was thrown at him.

" I was only kidding, 'Mione." He reasoned with her. He saw Liz looking timidly towards him.

" This is my cousin, Liz," introduced Hermione. " Fresh from Roswell, New Mexico, she doesn't know any magic. But is coming to Hogwarts with us this year."

" I'm more of a transfer student, as I won't be going back to Roswell any time soon. It's good to finally meet you, Harry."

" You've been talking about me again Hermione?" Another pillow headed his way.

" I had to tell her who was coming here." She explained. " Liz doesn't know anyone around here but me and my family."

" Poor you." Harry whispered.

" I head that." Growled Hermione. Harry put his arms up in protest. " Don't hurt me!" he squealed humorously.

" So, you seen any aliens living in Roswell?" Harry asked.

" A few."

" I was just joking."

" I was being serious. My ex-boyfriend is a King from another planet." Liz calmly replied.

Harry shook his head in disbelief but it was Hermione who nodded her head, telling him that Liz was telling the truth.

" So what Muggle activities are we doing today?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione said that it was Liz's choice as she had never been to the UK before. When Liz couldn't come up with anything, Harry intervened. " Well, what about the cinema? It has just started raining, meaning it won't ease up any time soon. I haven't been in a long time. And guess what, there's a film on at the moment, all about aliens."

" Too many bad memories, sorry to burst your bubble Harry." Liz told him.

" What about a comedy? Some films are doing the rounds again. What about Finding Nemo?"

" I love that movie!" exclaimed Liz. The other two looked at her strange before saying that they hadn't seen it, as it had come out at a time when they were at school.

They set off for the cinema ten minutes later, money in pockets and jackets on. Liz wore some blue flared Jeans of Hermione's and a purple off-the-shoulder top. The top was a vintage top from H&M, that Hermione had bought not long ago. It advertised rides in a theme park. Hermione was dressed in slouch boots, a pale pink mini-skirt and a blue tank top with a fashionable jacket over. Harry wore his blue jeans and a dark green shirt, to match his eyes.

The movie theatre was half-empty when they walked in, so they enjoyed a quiet viewing. Liz was glad when they all laughed at the same parts. On coming out, they suggested Shrek 2 for another day soon, before school. Outside the cinema, they had only just missed the bus, so they decided to go into the small coffee shop across the road for shelter, and, well, coffee.

Five minutes later, they had sat down beside the window and were quietly chatting amongst gazing at the torrential rain that was lashing down the slanted windows. Hermione, who had been facing the door, gasped slightly when the next customer came in. Liz was distracted from her thoughts when the bell tinkled. She turned round, a little jumpy. She saw a teenage boy about their age, with blonde hair and mysterious eyes. She looked away before she was caught staring.

" Malfoy." Muttered Hermione.

" Who?" asked Liz.

" That's the guy who calls Hermione a…um, I don't like to say it." Harry explained.

" Mudblood." Rasped Hermione. " Means a muggle that learns magic, that doesn't have magical parents."

" What a bastard. Oh. I'm assuming he doesn't know." Liz reckoned with them.

" He doesn't know because we're not going to tell him. Let him feel like a complete eejit for once." Harry replied.

" Let me do that. I bet I can get that guy to think about me. He has to be inquisitive. He knows you two, but he doesn't know me. He's probably wondering who I am and what I'm doing with you." Liz replied. " I'm going to get another cup. Want one?" she asked the other two, who shook their heads, no.

Liz took her mug up to the counter and ordered a small latte, whilst standing right beside Draco Malfoy. He looked at her with interest. " She's right." Hermione whispered to Harry, who just shrugged.

Draco was still staring. " Problem?" asked Liz, her voice soft.

" Not where I'm standing." He looked at her appreciatively.

" Why are you staring then?"

" Can't I look at a beautiful woman?"

" That's so corny." She laughed at him. " Come up with that all by yourself?" she scoffed.

" I take it you hear it often." He mused.

" America's a large place. You hear all sorts."

" Worse chat up line you've ever heard?" he quizzed.

" Get your coat, you've pulled. " She made a face to show her disgust.

" Tasteful. Best?"

" Most appreciative, being a fallen angel." Her face softened and smiled.

" Must try that sometime." He considered. " Have we met before?" he asked.

" Okay, that was definitely a bad one."

" No seriously. See your friends, I go to school with them. They don't trust easy. You guys must be close."

" I only met them today actually." Malfoy's smirk fell.

" You're kidding me." He said in disbelief, much like Harry earlier.

" Not always." She replied as her coffee arrived.

" Nice meeting you…" He paused, hoping she would fill the gap.

" I call myself a mystery. But to you I can be Hermione's cousin. Nice talking to you, Draco." She said, before picking up her coffee and stalking back to her table.

Hermione cast a glance at her cousin. " And that's how it's done." Liz replied smoothly before taking a sip of her drink. She laughed as she turned to see Malfoy still staring at where she had been. 'What a weirdo,' though Liz, 'he had taken it hook, line and sinker.'

TBC…


	3. Hogwarts at last

A/N: Hey! Thankyou to my FOUR reviewers: psyonic-feral976, NemesisCeara, MadRoswellFan and Cilou,who want me to continue! Happy New Year everyone! Hope you had a great night!

Ps. Sorry if I get some of the spellings wrong, my books weren't as handy as I had first thought. Plus, Niamh, Harry Potter films up the glen where I live, so I basically know where the school is supposed to be. They use the Glenfinnan Viaduct, as seen in the 2nd movie, where Ron and Harry almost get run over by the Hogwart's Express. I was an extra for the 2nd one, I was a Ravenclaw.

Chapter Three

Malfoy growled. The girl had played him for a fool. How had she known his name? Granger must have told her. But he didn't know hers. He grabbed his take-away coffee from the attendant, threw down the muggle money and stomped out in a strop. She'd pay for this humiliation.

Thank goodness only they knew. Nevertheless, that could still be his downfall. Since his father suffered the Dementor's Kiss in Azkaban last year, Draco had been on all alerts, as everyone saw him as his fathers' son. That was something he was not proud of. Since his mother was released from her curse, she had been dating a new man. Someone she had been with before Draco's father. She never had any time for him anymore.

That is why he went into the town. Muggle's were not so bad, because they didn't know about his father. Until he saw Hermione's cousin. She is still drop-dead gorgeous, he thought to himself as he stormed home in his car. 'Even if she is related to that Mudblood.'

The trio giggled at their table.

" He took it well." Harry commented.

" I'm guessing he doesn't come into the muggle area very often." Liz added.

Hermione had a quizzical look on her face. " Since when did Malfoy live around here?"

" Doesn't he live in some big mansion in the country?" Harry asked.

" That's what we're told." Hermione stated.

" Well, Hermione, you live in the country. Are there any mansions around here?" Liz questioned.

" Not that I know of." Harry reckoned.

" Well, anyway, he probably lives somewhere around here. Just weird bumping into him here." Hermione muttered.

" He'll have a shock when you turn up at school, Liz." Harry commented.

" I can't wait to see his face." Hermione added.

Fast-forward to September 1st

Hermione's parents stood at King's Cross waving the trio off. Their belongings were already on the train, and everything was sorted. Liz still had the jitters. The plan was for her to take a wander around while Harry and Hermione were at their head's meeting. Although they were in the same house, people from every house looked up to them, even if those people were in Slytherin. Harry had, after all, defeated the Dark Lord.

Much to Draco's disappointment, Hermione and Harry weren't in their usual carriage for him to terrorise them. Too many memories of their friend, he thought. He did spot the youngest Weasley at the station, though, so he could always annoy her as he always did. Despite who he was, he did sympathise with Ginny over her lost brother, as he never wanted any of his enemies dead, only hurt. Draco was an only child, he didn't know the feeling of siblingship. He wished he did though, so he had at least one friend in the world that wasn't evil. Crabbe and Goyle were in Azkaban with their families, as it turned out they were much more evil than Draco and his mother. Draco was no death eater. He had resisted, and helped the other side recapture Voldemort.

Liz met Ginny before they set off on the platform, introduced by Hermione. The redhead was a lot like Maria, Liz concluded, and was sure they would become fast friends. She sat in the carriage with Ginny for the journey until Hermione and Harry came back shortly before Rannoch Moor. Liz felt strange putting on robes that didn't show a house attire as she would be sorted along with the rest of the first years, and had to be split up from her cousin once they got to Hogwarts station.

" You'll be fine, Liz." Hermione comforted before she was led away by Hagrid, feeling incredibly stupid to be the tallest among the first years.

Hagrid introduced herself to him, also saying that she would be fine. He had a feeling that this was no ordinary girl. He did wonder why she knew Hermione already.

" She's my cousin on my mum's side." Liz answered when asked.

" You're a bit tall for a first year." Commented Professor McGonnigal as she greeted Liz and the rest of the first years.

" I'm the transfer student." Liz told her, as they walked towards the great hall.

" That's fine, but you'll be sorted with the rest."

On entering the Great Hall, Liz found herself gazing upwards at the bewitched sky like the rest of the new pupils. On looking forward, she found herself looking at an old, battered hat on a small stool. She was quickly introduced to the song of the Sorting Hat before the actual sorting began.

" Arden, Julianna," soon became "O'Donnell, Marcus."

" Parker, Elizabeth."

Liz walked calmly up to the stand, trying not to notice the stares.

' Not a normal student,' the hat began, ' a lot of courage, that is always good. Bravery in there as well. A methodical mind and great dreams.'

Liz seemed to do what Harry had done at his sorting, 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin'.

' Not Slytherin? Ravenclaw would do, but great minds alike suffer in places unlike, so it has to be GRYFINNDOR!' it yelled to the great hall.

Liz whipped off the hat and walked calmly to the table and sat beside her cousin, who had knowingly saved her a seat.

" Parker, Elizabeth"

Draco Malfoy sat at the head of the Slytherin table, now a prefect. From there, he had a perfect view of the Sorting proceedings as they went on. He was watching with boredom until a certain brunette took the stand.

' It cannot be." He thought to himself. ' No wonder she was looking so smug.'

It was the girl from the café, Hermione's cousin. Elizabeth Parker. Pretty. But a witch? Not unlikely a muggle. She certainly looked like one. Pretty features, not unkind. No features altered by magic to look better, a natural look. A normal muggle, but one that had caught his eye in more than a 'mudblood' manner, someone he could like. Draco mentally hit himself for thinking these thoughts.

He would get back at her. There was not a moment this summer after their meeting, Draco had not thought about her. And fancy her turning up here where he least expected it. She looked his age, and a muggle, so she could be starting from scratch. No, he thought, she wouldn't be in this school if she knew nothing. Must go to the American Academy in New York, he thought. He had sources there, he would ask them about this Elizabeth, and then he'd find out the truth. He did not know he was so interested in her, but she just intrigued him. He did not know whether this was a good or a bad thing.

In the meantime, the dinner had finished and Liz was completely and utterly full. She couldn't remember when she had last eaten that much food. From across the hall she could pick out Draco Malfoy staring at her, but he didn't notice that she had seen him as he seemed in deep thought. Hermione had been called up by the headmaster with Harry to discuss matters, so Ginny was the only one around to talk to. Except Ginny was caught up in what a fellow Gryfinndor was saying. Ginny was telling him why Liz was here.

" She's a transfer student." Ginny said simply.

" Liz, this is Seamus; Seamus, this is Liz, Hermione's cousin from Roswell, New Mexico." Introduced Ginny.

" Pleased to meet you," Seamus shook Liz's hand, looking at the American beauty for the first time.

" You too." Liz said as she secretly eyed up the Irish talent. He was not bad looking, although Max had one up on him, but only just. Liz mentally smacked herself; she was not going to think about Max when she was having fun. She would write to Maria later and explain things. Liz had learnt that many of the pupils stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, and were treated like family while they stayed. Harry, Hermione and Ron had stayed here the last six years. Except Ron was not here this year. Ron was six feet under ground. It saddened her that she was rather replacing the boy in his friendships, yet never knowing him. Hermione talked about him a lot, and at the same time, she always had this special glint in her eyes, as if to say Ron was more of just a friend to her.

A half-hour later, Liz and her fellow house had been led to the dorms, in order for them to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be her first day, but first she had promised herself she would write to Maria so she did. She borrowed some of Hermione's 'Hogwarts' writing paper, her quill and a pot of ink.

_Dear Maria,_ she wrote.

_I'm sorry I didn't write before, I've been so busy. Pathetic excuse I know. You might be wondering about the way you received this letter. It's called owl mail. It is a common way for most witches and wizards to correspond. Yes, you heard me right, witches and wizards. My cousin Hermione is almost a fully-fledged witch and is in her final and seventh year of magic school. My transferral is to this school, so for my final year, there will be no math, no chemistry, biology or physical ed., instead it will be potions, care of magical creatures, transfiguration or defence against the dark arts. Yes, I'm training to be a witch. Lessons start tomorrow, while today was the journey._

_We arrived at Kings Cross Station in London, to get on the 'Hogwarts Express' from Platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock. There is no such platform in the muggle (non-magical world) station. You have to go through the ticket barrier between nine and ten. I am completely serious; this was me walking through walls. The train is like one of those old steam trains, and it takes half the day to get to the school. The school is in Scotland, at the head of a long loch in the Highlands. The actual school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is some old castle in the middle of nowhere. It's huge! Please don't try to put me in a mental home because of this letter! Think of normal to us, aliens and all, then remember that if aliens exist, so does the magical world. Remember that British T.V. programme, The Worst Witch? It is all true. I have a wand and an owl, and black robes and a witch's hat. _

_Could you please give the enclosed letter to Max, no peeking! I'm sure everyone will all read this letter. No, I'm not captured by evil demons and they are forcing me to write this. I am perfectly fine and enjoying myself more than I have in a long time. I will write soon. The owl's name is Hedwig, it is a friends owl. It is more trained than my one and knows its way much better than mine. She might stick around for a few days; she likes to eat most things. She is waiting for a reply. Write a letter then roll it up and tie it to her leg like you found mine. I will write again soon, now though, I am exhausted and must sleep; as I have a big day tomorrow. Well, so Hermione tells me, she should know really, she is head girl. Love to everybody,_

_Liz xxx_

_Ps. Technology does not work here, so there are no telephones, and the only music is the stuff we make ourselves. What a laugh!_

Liz ended the letter, and started to write Max a short one.

_Dear Max, _it began.

_After reading Maria's letter, you must also think me crazy. I wanted to tell you first that I am considering staying at school for the Christmas holidays. It is only two weeks after all and it is expensive to fly to America and back for such a short time period. I could use apparition with Hermione's help, but we will just have to see. I am told that when you stay for the holidays, you are treated like family and the school becomes more like a home than a place of learning. In addition, I will get to see snow for the very first time. That is something I would certainly stay for. If you believe I do not care about your son, forget it right this minute! I am beginning to think that Distant Relationships do not work as I haven't heard from you yet and I have been here for a month. I gave you the contact number and address so you have no excuse. I think we should cool off for now. You need to concentrate on Alien matters, and I, schoolwork and a new life over here. It will be better for both of us in the long term, you'll see. Don't reply to this letter unless you really have to, all my love,_

_Liz _

Liz closed Max's letter magically and sent it along with the other letter. She told Hedwig: Roswell, New Mexico.

She lay down in her bed, opened the window slightly for air, and fell straight to sleep.

Draco Malfoy watched the owl fly past his window, knowing from the direction it flew, this was no local letter. He intercepted it with more than a little struggle, reading it, sealing it magically yet again, and sending it on its way.

TBC…


End file.
